


【all鸣】欲火

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 在他们做爱的时候，鸣人讲起了他十四岁时的一件往事。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 70





	【all鸣】欲火

**Author's Note:**

> 这是两个人的np文，非常脏，涉及强暴、恋tong、双龙、囚禁、月读play，但是他们实际上相爱。
> 
> 请做好准备!确定能接受再观看!

“我以前，遇到过一些事情。”

鸣人低声道，他说这话的时候，身体还倚靠在巨大的窗边，外头梧桐叶簌簌，阳光很是温暖。他有一半身体淹没在这阳光里，另一半被阴影笼罩。

宇智波鼬沉默地点了点头。

像是鼓励，他极慢地走过去，将鸣人的手笼到自己掌心，他觉出那只手很冷，于是用自己体温慢慢捂着。鸣人给了他一个感激的微笑。“如果你不想一个人承受，”宇智波鼬说，五指落在他的金发里，抚摸着脸颊柔润的曲线，没彻底长开的少年身上总带着股中性的美感，并不阴柔，只是十分流丽，微微上挑的眼尾让人联想到觅食的猫科动物——谨慎，骄狂。“大可以跟我说说。”

他还是没忍住，在一天之内第三次亲吻了鸣人。鸣人唇瓣很薄，被吻之后会呈现出深红的色泽，娇艳，这个词蹦进脑海，他加深了他们间这个动作，舌尖探进去，滑过齿关和上下颚，鸣人喉咙里漏出几声笑，小心翼翼地回应宇智波鼬，双手抬起来环抱他的脖颈。将两人之间的距离拉得更近了点。

宇智波鼬将他抬高了点，万恶的身高优势，他很容易就能把鸣人搂在怀里，让后者的双腿环住自己的腰，臀部贴在窗台上。鸣人亲昵地蹭蹭他的头发，“你真的要知道吗？我那时候好像才十四岁。”

宇智波鼬发出一声叹息。他见过十二岁的漩涡鸣人，那时候对方还没达到他的腰，眼神凶凶的，他那时候就觉得这个男孩可爱过头，看到佐助被他压制着暴打时，湛蓝眼睛里满是泪花，绯红色绕着眼眶，宛如一层绮丽薄纱。也就情不自禁想入非非了一些东西，比如怎么样让他再哭一次——他对那层绯雾实在感兴趣。

“你能待会儿告诉我吗？”宇智波鼬抚摸着掌下的腰线，充满暗示性地把他衣服拉上去，让劲瘦平坦的小腹暴露出来，鸣人身上有几块不是很明显但同样充满力量的腹肌，乳头是深粉色，比花蕾更娇嫩一点。他用手顺着抚摸，宛如触碰艺术品，在捏住乳头轻轻旋转碾磨时，很好奇地看着那一点渐渐变得坚硬。鸣人难耐地用大腿内侧蹭了蹭鼬的腰。“我现在就告诉你。”

【

十四岁的漩涡鸣人睁开眼睛，发现自己双手交叠，被手铐拷着，吊在一根房梁上，正对过去是一扇铁窗，旁边是上锁的门，莹白月光铺了一地。他眨了眨眼睛，意识到这是个类似监狱的存在。

鸣人奋力挣扎，拷住他的东西发出丁零当啷的碰撞声，但是没能被挣脱开。试图唤醒九尾也成了无用功。他来不及去想自己为什么在这里，大声呼唤起自来也的名字，在狭窄空间里激起回音。这时候，那扇原本上着锁的门悄然打开，走进来的人很年轻，穿着暗部的服装，戴着面具，长发绑成马尾，垂在腰后，鸣人一下子高兴起来，猜测这是有人来救他，立刻不安分地甩动身体，要求对方把自己放下。

然而对方并不理会他的要求。在一会儿的沉默后，他走上去，脱下了鸣人的衣服。

】

“他对你做了什么?”

宇智波鼬朝那幽闭的洞口探进一根抹了软膏的食指，鸣人动情地低呼，那里面已经有了湿意，层层嫩肉包裹着那根手指，滚烫的温度将软膏融化。不多时宇智波鼬就探进了第二根、第三根指头，给他扩张时的抽插力度越来越大，鸣人半闭眼睛，指引着宇智波鼬去触碰自己的敏感点，在前列腺被碰到时鼓励地大声呻吟。融化的膏体淅淅沥沥地流下，把宇智波鼬的手弄得水淋淋一片，他另一只手则在鸣人胸口逡巡，一再地去揉捏那点嫣红。他的动作渐渐变得粗暴，在感受到甬道里面传来一阵痉挛，而那根抵在自己腹部的阴茎颤抖了几下，吐出白色精水时，宇智波鼬才放弃了继续用手折磨鸣人的想法。

“你想回床上?还是就在这儿?”

“就在这里，别乱跑了。”鸣人不满地撩起眼皮，高潮余韵还纠缠着他，他不太想让宇智波鼬离开自己身体里面。

鸣人抬起一条腿，暧昧地勾住宇智波鼬的腰，让对方早就勃起的肉柱紧贴自己还在流水的后穴。“我刚刚还没讲完，”他不怀好意地说，“你可以一边做你的，一边听我讲。”

【

“你……你到底是谁?”

漩涡鸣人痛苦地闭上眼睛，感受着大腿内侧火辣辣的痛感，刚刚那个暗部不由分说地脱下他衣服后，就将自己的阴茎抵到了鸣人腿间。孩子皮肤很嫩，轻而易举地被摩擦出一道道深红色痕迹，更过分的是，他接下来就用力合拢鸣人双腿，抽动着阴茎，鸣人感觉不到什么快感，只觉得会阴和腿内侧肌肤都在发烫发疼。鸣人尖叫起来，他感到胸口的衣服被撩了上去，小巧的乳尖暴露出来，被那个人用力掐住，仿佛要挤出什么一样，很重地揉捏。对方强迫他弯下身，臀部翘起，仿佛真正的交合一样，在他两腿间大开大合的抽插。

眼泪落了下来，顺着脸颊柔和线条，直坠到锁骨，他从没受过这种委屈，以往所有可感的痛苦，都是直接来自于肉体的疼痛，然而现在是在拿他自尊心开刀，剜出血淋淋的口子。

“不要……不要了……放开我……”

那个人似若未闻，只是收回手，一只手塞进鸣人嘴里，勾弄他的舌头，强迫他张开嘴，一只掐住他的下巴，让他没办法咬自己。涎液无力地垂下，在对方手指和自己唇瓣上牵出一条银白色丝线，鸣人哭得更厉害了， 抽噎声却仿佛更深远的刺激，让腿间的那个东西涨得更粗大了些，暗部深深喘息了一下，将沾着鸣人唾液的手再次滑向挺翘坚硬的乳头。

】

宇智波鼬握住鸣人纤瘦的脚踝，把他拉得离自己更近了些，让那两条腿大打开，私处被肆无忌惮地暴露，鸣人的阴茎在空气里微微颤抖着，还没完全恢复精神。宇智波鼬一面帮他撸动，一面分开刚刚才容纳过手指的肉洞，阳物刺了进去。

鸣人的腰一下子绷直，身体用力后仰，带出一道流畅妖冶的弧度。宇智波鼬凑上去吮吻他的喉结，在白皙脖颈上落下一个个吻痕，低声念着安慰的话，身下却丝毫不肯放过，一寸寸将肉棒坚定地塞进去。狭窄的嫩穴包裹着宇智波鼬的东西，一层层滑腻软肉讨好地攀附上来，勾引着他更深入地捅穿自己。鸣人抱住宇智波鼬的脖子，长腿在他宽阔的背部交叠，逼迫他跟自己彻底肌肤相贴，他将宇智波鼬的头发掠到耳后，给自己在他颈窝的地方找了个位置，舒服地趴上去，喃喃着一些情色的词语。

五指探向自己的穴口，摸到宇智波鼬跟自己交合的地方，那地方黏腻而温暖，鸣人转过头，给了宇智波鼬一个深吻。

他们舌尖缠绕，传递着彼此的温度。鸣人挺动下身，完全容纳进了宇智波鼬剩下的部分，那根灼热的东西如今深埋在他体内，仿佛火的种子。“可以了，”鸣人小声说，眯起眼睛，像猫懒洋洋地舒展在阳光下，“快点操我。”

随之而来的抽动让他立刻如坠波涛汹涌的海洋，得到这句话，宇智波鼬按住他的腰，让鸣人抬高臀部，身体向下弯成弦弓。阳光愉快地在布满上半身的汗水上跳跃，全然不知阴影处进行的是怎样粗野淫秽的动作。鸣人内里湿热紧致，在每一次宇智波鼬拔出的时候，都恬不知耻地凑上去挽留，鲜红的嫩肉贴在他的阴茎上，偶尔会随着过于强烈的动作来到体外，肉体碰撞的声音和水声在室内回荡着。

鸣人拽住宇智波鼬的黑发，大声地呻吟着，他也像盖章似的，往对方身上留下好些深红青紫的印痕，指甲也深深刺进对方的皮肤，好似动物在领地上留下印记。他像是忘记了羞耻两个字怎么写，无所顾忌地叫喊，什么淫荡的词语都敢往外冒，宇智波鼬反倒更加稳重，始终一言不发闷头猛干，耳根处染着深深的红。

【

“喊出来。”暗部低声要求，耸动下半身，那个男孩哭得快喘不上气的时候，他不知用了什么办法，强迫他恢复了体力。男人粗壮的阴茎在嫩穴里浅浅戳刺着，每一下抽动都带起鸣人深刻的痛苦和战栗。“我不……我不要……我不要这样，好痛……”

“你这是在邀请我吗？鸣人君。”暗部抱住他娇小的身体，让阴茎埋在根本没有成熟的甬道深处，用九浅一深的频率操着这具美妙的肉体。鸣人生涩得要命，也紧得要命，随便插两下就快到了高潮。暗部上下顶弄，速度和力度都越来越强，鸣人晃着脑袋，拼命想逃离这种摧折，“没有!我没有!你放开我!”

但这根本没有用，身体里属于另一个人的灼热像是烧红的利剑，毫不留情地剖开男孩鲜嫩的内里。他抚摸着鸣人纤细笔直的小腿，将它抬高放到肩上，如果不是戴着面具，他还会沿着那柔软的弧线一路亲吻，留下自己的印记。

“讨好我。”男人残忍地说，“你让我快点射出来，就能早点结束这个。”

鸣人用那双清澈的蓝眼睛看他，满是不敢置信，他绝对不会屈服!

可是像真的打算等鸣人做些什么，对方居然放缓了速度，只是没有拔离鸣人体内，不疾不徐地在最深处打转。他不知碰到了哪里，一阵远超刚刚的巨大快感猛然打向鸣人，他睁大眼睛，剧烈地颤抖起来。“你刚刚……做了什么?”

从未感受过的快感像是电流击中，暗部隐藏在面具后的眉宇挑了挑，试探性地往那里又顶了一下，那陌生又刺激的感受再度袭来，鸣人尖叫一声，无助地在男人身下仰起头，蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙的，第一次露出了乞求的神色。

暗部嗤笑一声，“还想要?”他狠拍了下鸣人柔软的臀肉，弄得他瑟缩了一下，甬道收得更紧，“你要学会示弱，鸣人君，尤其是在自己完全被动的时候。讨好我，我就给你你想要的。”

“你在做梦!”

“那就来看看你能忍到什么时候。”他轻笑，“我们时间还很长。如果我想，我可以在这里面操你三天三夜，直到你一个字都说不出来。”他磨蹭着鸣人湿漉漉的鲜红唇瓣，“还是说，你觉得一个人不够满足你吗？”

】

“鼬!”即将到达的临界点，将鸣人的神智抛向高空，宇智波鼬操得越发快而狠，他把鸣人翻了个身，强迫他跪在地上，臀部高高翘起，两只苍白的手握住鸣人细瘦的腰肢。被另一个男人完全压迫的感觉令鸣人大喊起来，他自己抚慰着自己前端，零星哭腔泄出唇角，“我……我要到了，鼬。”他的手冷不丁地被宇智波鼬扣住，压在背后，鸣人试了几下没能挣脱。宇智波鼬低下头咬他浅麦色的肌肤，鸣人看不到他的神情，否则一定会为那里面蕴含的狠厉感到恐惧，“不准碰自己。”

鸣人不满地动起来，结果下一刻，臀部上就挨了很重的一巴掌，他条件反射地一缩，肉穴也跟着痉挛起来，惹得宇智波鼬低声喘息。“你今天只能被我干射。”

“你……你是什么暴君吗?”

“我生气了。”宇智波鼬的声音里含着十成十的冷意，“你被强暴的时候，为什么不反抗?”

“可我打不过他啊。”鸣人委屈地说，随即又为身体里陡然加重的力道大声求饶——可他说的明明是实话嘛。宇智波鼬没有微笑，又在鸣人臀部打了一巴掌，惹出一片绯红来，“那你告诉我，最后你被多少人干了?他们操了你多久?别想对我撒谎。”

鸣人自知躲不过这一关，不情不愿地张嘴，“两、两个……”他声音越来越小，庆幸宇智波鼬看不到自己的表情，不料后面只微微一顿，随后，那根阳物猛的拔了出去，转而又塞了一根手指进来。两者间给予的刺激不亚于从天堂滑到地狱，鸣人难受地弓起腰身，努力想让那根东西回到自己身体里，“告诉我实话。有几个人?他们操了你多久?用了什么姿势?哪个让你最爽?”

阴茎硕大的头部在花穴外游弋，鸣人失去了前端的抚慰，这下连后面也没了感觉，眼泪立刻掉了下来。“我说了两个了……”

“撒谎。”宇智波鼬冷静地回答，他忽然把自己重新塞了回去，鸣人还没来得及为回归的快感舒畅地叹息，就感到那玩意儿又退出身体，跟做了个一日游似的。他终于忍不住，哭喊起来，“四、四个人!可以了吗!”

“他们怎么干你的?”

“就、就是这样啊……”鸣人眼眶通红。宇智波鼬会意地摸了摸他的脸颊，神色明朗起来，“他们用了你的嘴?强迫你口交?”

温柔地拉过鸣人双手，“他们是不是解下了你的锁链，把你锁在一个人怀里，在那一个贯穿你后面的同时，把你的脸压在另外一个男人的肉棒上?”

“对……”

“其他两个人呢？他们在观看?等着轮到自己?”

“不是的……”鸣人把自己塞到宇智波鼬的怀里，转过头贪恋地亲吻他，蹭着宇智波鼬硬挺的阳物。

【

“你们!”在原本就容纳着东西的穴口被一只手再次撑开的时候，鸣人惊恐地向后退去，不想正中对方下怀，他的腰被狠狠一拉，无力地倒在别人胸膛上。他的双腿被迫向两边拉去，朝新的陌生人袒露正在交合的私处。

“你们想做什么!”

“你喜欢轮流还是一起上?”暗部在他耳边低语，他的阴茎缓缓退出，肉穴收缩着，好似不舍的挽留，后来者用两指撑开那烂熟的洞口，在另一个快要离开的时候，将自己的阴茎塞了进去。

鸣人大叫一声，眼前猛的炸出白光，暗部眼疾手快地拍了他的肩膀一下，查克拉刺激着肌肉，逼他清醒过来。

两人默契地一前一后操弄鸣人。在一个快退出时，另一个就凶狠地挺入，彼此交替不留下丝毫空隙，鸣人眼冒金星，敏感点被毫无间断地压迫，海啸般的快感没顶。头一次，他觉得自己真的会死在这里，因而再无保留，哀转地哭泣，乞求对方能放过自己——他的嘴唇被一个人含住了，舌尖探了进来，与他激烈地勾缠，涎液来不及吞咽，顺着下巴滑去，在赤裸身体上留下一道道淫秽的色泽。他泪眼朦胧，想不起来任何东西，除了刚刚男人恶魔般的低语——“讨好我。”他说。

他主动偏头，用嫩唇磨蹭男人的颈部，肉穴在控制下，有意识地收缩起来，那两根深入他的阳物得了趣处，越发坚挺。前后的两个男人甚至从跪坐的姿势下站了起来，后入的那人托着鸣人膝弯，将他抱到半空，鸣人一下子失去了重心，全部身体都依靠两人狠操自己的阳物才能勉强维持平衡。

鸣人根本不知道该怎么讨好，只发出了几声泣音，循着本能的指引开口，“哥哥……我不行了……你们放下我好不好……”

“我，我要不下了……好难受……”

“乖孩子，”他听到耳边赞赏的笑音，精神微微一振，“到了拿奖励的时候了。”

第三双手，在鸣人惊惧的目光下，掰过他的脸颊，让视线正对着第三人高高翘起的肉棒。鸣人慌乱地挣扎起来，却被毫无意外地压制住，那两根深入自己的阳物捅得更加深了，他的下半身火辣辣的痛，却也抵不上这一刻蔓上全身的恐惧。

“不要!”

他感到下巴被重重掐住，嘴大张开，与此同时，他的手也被别人拉住，握住第四根阴茎，在别人的操控下，违背本意地为他人手淫。嘴里猛然被塞满了，雄性强烈的腥气扑面而来，并且在堵住他嘴的下一刻，就开始模仿交合的姿势，无情地抽插起来，鸣人忍不住想干呕，那根阴茎每次都直抵喉头，咽反射逼迫他再次滚下一串泪水。“不要咬我，鸣人君，”带着丝丝威胁的话响起，“如果不想下巴脱臼的话。”

他其实根本没有力气咬下去。整具身体，在这一刻都成了别人的玩物，任由发泄肮脏的欲望。在不知道多久后，那两个操他后穴的男人才发出一声舒爽的长叹，两股微凉的液体一前一后射满了狭窄甬道。而让他口交的也射了出来，甚至在这之后还不肯拔出，堵着鸣人的嘴让他咽下去，而右手也蒙上了层白液。他们四个同时射了鸣人一身。

在彻底昏死过去前，鸣人迷迷糊糊地看到了双鲜红的眼睛，他不知何时已经离开了那个阴森森的监狱，回到和自来也一起住的旅馆中。而面前只站着一个男人，黑发，长袍上红云流火，温柔地低下头，吻了吻他的眉心。

“我今晚玩得很开心。”他笑道，这声音磁性低沉，把什么回忆勾了起来，却又被沉沉睡意压下去，“期待再见面，鸣人君。”

】

宇智波鼬总算肯放过他。

他把鸣人揽进怀里，最后几次抽动后，两人双双射了出来。鸣人被折腾得乱七八糟的，到达巅峰后，还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，恋恋不舍地跟宇智波鼬拥抱。爱人的体温给予他无上的安全感和喜悦，随后抬起头，撒娇似的咬了咬宇智波鼬的肩膀，“你是个混蛋。”他小声说。

“我知道。”

宇智波鼬笑了起来。

在真正意义上的复生后，他双眼的限制已经消失，而与佐助的和解，则让他心灵的枷锁得到解脱。他如今无牵无挂，却也甘心跟另外一个人结上红线。

对漩涡鸣人的欲火燃烧了许久。横跨百事无忧的童年和颠沛流离的少时，现在能拥有的，于他而言便似时光倒流，为此，他垂下眼睛，深深望进他这辈子见过的第一片海洋，虔诚亲吻挚爱的双唇。

无事发生。


End file.
